


Nothing Left To Say

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (Mostly) Consensual Somnophilia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Communication, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dildos, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nocturnality, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Promises, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Violence, Spanking, Vampires, Vibrators, how did i forget to tag that, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Nonomiya and Franz decide to play a game to see who can make the other cum more.---You see, it was supposed to be just that, but then angst, feelings, mutual pining, bad communication, and mutual love confessions happened too. Franz/Nonomiya, and mentioned Reo/Kota, from the play "Nocturnality".
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Franz/Nonomiya, Reo/Kota
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Nonomiya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (p.s tags will update w/ new chapters),
> 
> I know a lot of people are waiting for EN A3! to drop Nocturnality first for them to post their Furanono works (please do), but I had..... a VISION for the first English Furanono fic on here you know... and yes, it involves porn, angst, pining, and a happy ending. Did I really expect this to be almost 9k words and at best, half finished? No... but I'll do it for my basic salaryman and his smug boyfriend, I guess....... 
> 
> Also, since they, yenno, don't even breathe near each other in the play, I added a few details - some consistent with what some fans agree on, and some of my own details. Most important to know - they are already dating, and are living together :) they also fuck on the reg. Any other details will be mentioned as they come in the story (see end notes for something..... interesting though ;) ). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

Nonomiya brushed his bangs out of his face, before levelling his partner with a look of consternation. “…Franz. Stop looking at me like that.”

The two were seated at the kitchen table. The dark maple of the wood was a good contrast to Nonomiya’s favored light-colored utensils – especially the pair’s matching empty white coffee cups. They had just finished a late breakfast together, as Nonomiya had the entire week off. He was trying to read the newspaper like any humble salaryman would do off work, but he quickly grew frustrated with the constant staring from the other side of the table.

Nonomiya could feel the newspaper in his hand crumpling, as impossibly, Franz’s smirk grew even _more_ smug at his words. Franz made a dramatic wave of his hand, “It’s about time you’ve noticed. I was losing hope. Well, any last strands of hope I had for you, anyway.”

It was a wonder that Nonomiya didn’t need dentures yet at the prime age of twenty-eight years old with how much Franz made him grind his teeth in pure unbridled irritation. He set down the newspaper before his annoyance wrinkled it into the point of unreadability. “I _did_ notice. I was just hoping you’d tell me what the hell you wanted before I had to ask.”

Franz pouted for a moment as he played dumb, an airheaded expression appearing on his face. He twirled some pieces of his own bangs between his fingers. “I’m hungry.”

“I gave you my blood literally half an hour ago.”

“I’m not hungry for blood.”

Nonomiya scoffed, and picked up the newspaper again. “Is that all? Sucks to be you.”

Franz could feel his smile twitch in annoyance, but he fought to keep his expression joyful. In a fake way that would get under Nonomiya’s skin, of course. “Ah, but Nonomiya, could it be that… you aren’t confident?”

Nonomiya lowered his newspaper to the table, and raised an eyebrow at the other man, “Hah?”

Franz held up both of his hands in a pseudo placating manner, and adopted his signature smug smirk again. “I’m just saying… it sounds like you’re refusing, since you lost last time. Isn’t that right, Nono-chan?” he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Nonomiya coughed on air for a few moments, before he glared at Franz, despite how concerningly red and flustered his face was growing. He pointed an accusing finger at the other man, “I-I did not _lose_! You _cheated_. The rules were-”

“-Technicalities, technicalities.” Franz listed off in a bored manner, looking away from Nonomiya to examine the perfectly groomed tips of his nails. “Humans are always so stubborn on doing things their way.” he sighed exasperatedly.

“ _You_ came up with the rules!” Nonomiya screamed, on the brink of losing his mind.

Franz looked wholly unimpressed as he glanced back at Nonomiya, and made sure to reflect that in his tone of voice. “Only because you’re too much of a boring prude to come up with rules for a sex game.”

Nonomiya’s blush deepened into crimson. “W-What- why the hell do you even _need_ it to be a game?!”

“Ehh…” Franz started, before he suddenly smiled innocently, and rested his chin on the back of his hand as his eyes fluttered shut. “Because it’s fun? And I like the fact that I always win.”

“Gah!” Nonomiya grit out, before hiding his head in his arms on the kitchen table. “I can’t stand you! I really can’t stand you at all!”

Franz just smiled. Hook, line, and sinker. “…Why don’t you come up the rules this time?” he asked, lilting his voice high enough to sound just a touch contemplative.

Nonomiya stilled for a few seconds, before he slowly lifted his head from his arms, “W-What?” he asked quietly, with no small amount of suspicion.

“I said-”

“I heard what you said!!”

“Then… what’s the problem?” Franz asked in a fake confused tone, as if what Nonomiya was saying was truly puzzling him. 

Nonomiya could feel his blush rising all the way to his ears. Nevertheless, he forced himself to answer. “N-Nothing. But fine. Just promise me first that you won’t cheat this time.”

Franz crossed his fingers under the table, and offered Nonomiya a sultry smirk. “I promise not to cheat. Now get on with it, Nonomiya. We’re losing out on time that I could be eating your tight ass out, and making you choke on your tears, and-.”

Nonomiya choked again. “-S-Stop it! T-The only thing I want to hear about eating at the kitchen table is food! _Real_ food!”

Franz sighed loudly, eyes fluttering shut. “Fine, fine. Rules?”

Nonomiya pressed his lips together as he looked anywhere but at Franz. “… L-Let’s- um,” he murmured, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to get the words out. “Let’s have a competition to see who can make… the other cum more. A-Ah, I… I can try to win tomorrow night, and you can try to win the night after tomorrow. Let’s say that the time allocated on each day will be 7pm to 7am – so twelve hours in total. Not all of that time has to be used. It can start anytime after 7pm, it just needs to end before 7am the following morning. The amount of times each of us come will only count on the days we’re trying to win.” he explained, before turning back to face Franz. “F-For example, if I made you cum ten times tomorrow-”

“-Not happening.”

“Shut up, Franz. Where was I..? Ah right, if I made you cum ten times tomorrow, and then twelve times the night after tomorrow,” he continued, ignoring Franz rolling his eyes at the increased number, “then it’ll only count as me having made you cum ten times for the game. Does that make sense?”

Franz looked bored as he rested his chin on the hand that was propped up on the table, “So instead of that entire word vomit, you mean to say that if I make you cum tomorrow night, it won’t count towards my final tally?”

Nonomiya grit his teeth again, but he forced himself to nod. “Yes. It has to be the night after tomorrow.”

That had Franz looking more excited though, “Gotcha, gotcha.” he hummed, before his grin turned more provocative. “…But you know, Nonomiya… I don’t think you’ve _ever_ cum fewer times than I have in a single night. Nonomiya is rather sensitive, you see~"

Nonomiya accidentally ripped the newspaper in his hands, “T-That’s so untrue!”

“Then… why don’t we come up with a punishment for the loser?”

Nonomiya leaned back, and his eyes widened, before he narrowed them as he focused on the other man. “…Fine.”

Franz lit up immediately, and clasped both of his hands together as he smiled brightly. “Fantastic, Nonomiya! Maybe you’re not so prudish and boring after all! When I win, I want you to dress up as a cute maid for the rest of your vacation, to call me ‘master’ the entire time, and to listen to all of my orders.” he listed off casually, before he fluttered his eyelashes, “Also, I’ll be bending you over on every surface, every hour of every day, so get ready to make good use of your standing desk once you get back to work.”

Nonomiya fell into the worst coughing fit he had all morning, which had him nearly falling off his chair. When he finally caught his breath again, his eyes were both teary as they were accusatory. “Y-You! You’re so awful! And _when_ you win?! It’s _if_ you win, and I’m _never_ going to let you win! F-Fine, you want to be so… so awful about this?! My punishment for you is the exact same thing as my punishment!”

Franz still looked wholly amused, “Really, Nonomiya? You’ll be bending me over on every surface-?”

“-Arg!! Just shut up! You know what I mean!” Nonomiya yelled exasperatedly, before pushing his chair back loudly, and standing up. He was about to say something else, before he caught a glance at the clock hung above the fridge. “…Ah. It’s about time for me to head out to see Reo. I’ll have to get ready now.”

“…Alright.” Franz murmured quietly, looking away from Nonomiya.

Nonomiya nearly got whiplash by the sudden change in Franz’s tone, but he simply nodded cautiously, and left the kitchen to get ready.

Nonomiya figured it probably had something to do what happened last month, anyway. News that a newcomer and _hungry_ vampire was in town had spread through the black-market and unsavory tabloids that no one believed in. But since it was making Kota uncomfortable, Reo had immediately stepped in, and offered to… _solve_ the problem. Nonomiya had scoffed at the time, because of course, Franz would _never_ do something like that for him, much less _offer_ it. And perhaps it was that spite that had Nonomiya agreeing to help in Franz’s stead when Reo had stopped by to ask for Franz’s assistance. Franz wasn’t home at that time, and after convincing Reo that Franz was too much of as bastard to help out anyway, Reo reluctantly let him come along. While he couldn’t have been much better help than a backup flesh-covered blood sack, he _was_ getting better at wielding his specially-created-for-the-supernatural gun.

He and Franz saw it come up on the home shopping channel, complete with the obnoxious, “Order now! And you’ll get it _just_ for 699 yen instead of 100,000 yen! But wait… there’s more! Order now, and you’ll _also_ be getting twelve free packs of 100% silver bullets! Those pesky supernatural beings will be gone faster than-” – admittedly, Nonomiya had lost interest somewhere there, and zoned out. But Franz thought it was _hilarious_ , and he ended up ordering it himself since he’s long memorized all of Nonomiya’s credit card information already, the shady motherfucker.

Where was he going with this?

Oh right. Either way, Nonomiya was only slightly shocked when a package requiring a signature on a ‘accidental injury or death disclaimer’ sheet came in the form of a bored, underpaid delivery boy who had had thrusted the pen in his face. Dating Franz had unfortunately desensitized him to most things in life.

It’s also been the most alive he’s ever felt. And not just because he’s reminded of the blood flowing through him every time Franz feeds.

Reo and Nonomiya had agreed not to let Kota know about their excursion, since they both deduced that he was too naïve and weak, and while Reo didn’t dislike Nonomiya by any means, he didn’t exactly… have the same emotional investment in him that he had in Kota. Also, he was confident in his own skills to defeat the feral vampire. So, it was only with a quiet promise to protect the town, and to protect Nonomiya’s life for Franz’s sake, that they both headed out.

Things didn’t go as smoothly as they were hoping. First of all, it wasn’t just one feral vampire, it was an entire pack. A small pack of three, but a pack, nevertheless. They found that out too late. They only knew that when they had surrounded the lone vampire, and then got surrounded themselves. Secondly, while Nonomiya was glad that he got to become closer with Reo through that experience, he probably could have gone without his arm getting clawed at. Luckily, it had barely made contact, but the thin grooves still had Nonomiya grimacing. 

On the bright side, Nonomiya’s blood did attract Franz’s attention, who had finished off the remaining one and a half vampires in a ridiculously short amount of time. Half, since Nonomiya had basically already killed it… or whatever, and Franz, the showy bastard, had just pulled their head off, and let the blood disgustingly spray across the forest floor.

What unnerved Nonomiya the most was how he just… carried Nonomiya back home, without even saying anything, and with no smug smirks in sight. Franz then refused to talk to Nonomiya for an entire week, but also refused to leave Nonomiya’s side for even a second, and had growled at Reo any time he tried to come over to apologize.

It got better after the one week, and he eventually even half-heartedly accepted Reo’s apologies. He was still fairly clingy though, and that was partly why Nonomiya had chosen to take the vacation, since there was only so many blowjobs-under-his-desk, and quickies in the storage closet he physically and mentally could handle.

Nonomiya packed his gun into messenger bag, which already contained different bullets. Contrary to his initial belief, silver bullets weren’t particularly effective on vampires. Reo had let him know instead, that a wooden stake through the heart would work infinitely better. He wasn’t sure why Reo had told him that with a genuine smile, but he figured it was a part of Reo’s way of trying to apologize. He did of course apologize normally too, but Nonomiya had just brushed him off saying that it was his decision to come along.

Either way, the point was that Franz now acted weirdly whenever he hung out with Reo.

But Nonomiya didn’t want to bring up the still-sore subject up again. The week that Franz gave him the silent treatment… made Nonomiya feel so lonely and bothered. And that was _with_ Franz hanging onto his uninjured arm every second of every day that week. He couldn’t imagine how lonely he would have been if Franz had given him the silent treatment _and_ the cold shoulder.

He knew that depending so much on someone like Franz would turn out to be one of the worst decisions of his life. It had already hurt so much the first time Franz left him. But how else was he supposed to live now after falling so deeply in love with someone that didn’t feel the same way?

He hoisted the messenger bag onto his shoulder after he changed into proper clothing, and headed towards the door. As he entered the living room, he noticed Franz had moved to the couch now, and appeared to be doing something on his phone. Nonomiya had just given him one of his old phones with a prepaid plan, which worked out well since Franz usually only messaged and called him using online apps.

He walked over to the couch, and couldn’t help but smile when his shadow caused to Franz look up at him with a pout. “…Do you have to go, Nonomiya? It’s more fun being with me, right?” Franz asked quietly, grabbing onto the end of Nonomiya’s sleeve.

Something like this would have been unimaginable to Nonomiya just a month ago. Sure, he knew Franz well enough by now to _intuitively_ know the times when Franz didn’t want him to go somewhere, or to go see a certain person, but Franz was never vocal about it in the past. Probably since he didn’t want to be a hypocrite for the times he himself left with no intention of ever coming back.

Something else seemed to triumph his worry for hypocrisy now, though.

It warmed Nonomiya’s heart every time that Franz acted so… sweet, though. Nonomiya smiled, and gently brushed the back of his free hand against Franz’s left cheekbone. Franz sighed quietly, and melted into the touch, as his eyes fluttered close. “Nono-”

Nonomiya’s ringtone suddenly went off, which had Franz’s eyes snapping open in irritation. At the unfortunate expense of losing Franz acting demure and sweet, Nonomiya reluctantly pulled his hand away from Franz’s face, and took his phone out of his pocket. He grimaced when he noticed the time, and saw that it was Reo calling. He quickly declined the call, as he didn’t want Reo overhearing any unsavory comments he _knew_ Franz would make, and sent off a text saying that he’ll be over soon.

Nonomiya sighed as he tucked his phone away again, before making a move to gently detangle Franz’s fingers from his sleeve. “Franz, please let me go. I have to go see Reo.”

“You don’t _have_ to go see Reo.” Franz retorted bitterly.

“I would very much _like_ to see Reo, then.”

Nonomiya’s words must have struck a chord, because a flash of pain appeared in Franz’s eyes for just a second, before he let go of Nonomiya’s sleeve, and he flipped to push his face into the couch. He also buried his head into his blanket. “…Fine.”

Nonomiya sighed, “Franz, it’s not like-”

“-It’s not like anything. I didn’t say anything.” Franz cut in, voice muffled. He was quiet for a few moments, before he sighed softly. “…I know I’m being difficult. Just go, and I’ll see you later.” he said in lieu of an apology.

Nonomiya frowned, “Franz…” he murmured sadly. He hated seeing Franz so… vulnerable? Was that the right word? Before he could chicken out, he leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the back of Franz’s blanket-covered head. He blushed suddenly as an intrusive thought suddenly came into his head. Before he could decide otherwise, he mouthed ‘I love you’ wordlessly against the fabric, making sure not to accidentally breathe out the words. He wasn’t even sure if Franz could feel the touch at all, with how thick the blankets were. “I’ll be back soon, okay? I’ll always return to you. I promise.” he whispered, before he pulled back.

“…Okay. Have fun.” Franz responded, sounding a little less bitter than earlier.

Nonomiya smiled, and ruffled the blanket-covered head in a way that would mess up Franz’s hair in a way Nonomiya knew Franz would hate. Nonomiya reluctantly pulled away, and walked over to the door. “I’m heading out, Franz.”

Franz didn’t respond, and Nonomiya didn’t really expect him to. Nonomiya let the door shut behind him.

“…Take care, Nonomiya.” Franz murmured quietly, hearing Nonomiya’s footsteps grow quieter and quieter as he got further from the door. Nonomiya really wasn’t going to stay with him. He closed his eyes as he struggled to hold back the tears threatening to fall. “…I love you.” he whispered, so quietly that he wasn’t sure he even said it out loud. “…Why can’t you just love me back? It’s you who infected me with these human feelings, after all…”

As always, he was still a coward when it came to things like this. How could he tell Nonomiya when he could barely admit it to himself?

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So, yeah, Franz just being the bastard he usually is.” Nonomiya explained, with a casual wave of his hand as he took a sip from his milkshake.

Him and Reo were in a cute café that Reo and Kota often frequented. A part of him, a very _small_ part, was bitter when Reo first suggested this place, since Nonomiya _knew_ him and Kota often went here. It wasn’t like Franz and him didn’t go places together, he was just… envious of how warm and sweet _all_ of Reo and Kota’s interactions were. He didn’t think it was even possible for a vampire to be such a sap. And while he was glad that often times, the two were so focused on each other that they would miss the envious light in Nonomiya’s eyes, it doesn’t necessarily mean that _Franz_ would miss it.

Nonomiya sighed.

He hoped Franz hadn’t noticed, because that would just be embarrassing, and he didn’t need to give Franz any more embarrassing material to work with.

Reo smiled, and delicately wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin. “I see. As always, Franz and you have a strong and good bond. I’m admittedly a little envious, sometimes.”

Nonomiya forced a chuckle, “Good one, Reo.” he said, doing everything in his power to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Reo barely raised an eyebrow, “Your tone… seems to imply otherwise. Is something the matter?” he asked. Suddenly, a frown settled on his lips as his eyes shifted downcast. “Is… is it because of what happened last month?”

“No, not at all.” Nonomiya immediately answered. “Franz just challenged me to make rules for a sex game, and I was thinking of the best way to win.” he lied, preferring to talk about just how _stupid_ he and Franz could be, than how sometimes, looking at him and Kota made him want to die inside.

Because he knew… someone like him didn’t deserve nice things like unwavering devotion and love. In fact, Franz had already left him several times. All in the beginning, yes, but what’s to stop Franz from doing it again?

Reo’s eyes widened, before a hand moved to cover his slightly ajar mouth. “Ah… I see. Would… you like my help with that?”

Nonomiya immediately frowned. Had he misheard the other man? “I’m sorry, what?”

“I could help you win-”

“-Reo.” Nonomiya cut in. He put down the milkshake, and narrowed his eyes at the other man. “Just because Franz and I don’t proclaim our love for each other like you and Kota,” he replied steadily, doing the best to keep his indignation out of his voice, “does _not_ mean I am going to just cheat on Franz with the first person that offers. I’m not sure if monogamy exists with vampires in general, but-”

“-I would never ask you to cheat Franz with me. Or with anybody, for that matter.”

“Then what the hell are you trying to say?” Nonomiya grit out in frustration.

Reo pressed a hand to his cheek as he thought to himself out loud, “I have an incubus friend named Itaruv. They are very good at their… craft, but they can sometimes be- hmm. They should be free tomorrow, it’s their day off, but… oh, I suppose I can just bribe them with the newest… oh yes, that should work. I’ll message them right now. You’re free tomorrow, right, Nonomiya? Could you please book off the entire morning and afternoon?”

If Nonomiya was still holding his milkshake, he would have dropped it. “Hah?”

Reo smiled innocently, and bit into a fry, “They will help you win against Franz.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“…Welcome home.”

“…I’m home.” Nonomiya answered, trying to ignore how Franz’s technically sweet words sounded more like a curse filled with bitterness and resentment. He put down the many shopping bags he had on the floor, and walked over to Franz.

“Hi.”

Franz sighed loudly, and looked up from his phone to glare at Nonomiya. “…Hi.”

“Are you okay?” Nonomiya asked quietly, gently pushing Franz closer to the end of the couch so that he could have a seat next to him.

Franz smiled breezily, which only made Nonomiya realize how good he’s gotten at looking past the fake smiles and airs that Franz often put up. “Of course I am.” he answered, before he peered at Nonomiya from the corner of his eye. “…You were gone the entire morning and afternoon. Did you have fun?”

Nonomiya’s eyes went blank as he suddenly recalled all the horrors of the day. Lingerie shopping, _sex toy_ shopping, _vampire sex toy_ shopping, being forced to practice deepthroating a fucking dildo in front of two people – one who he’s just gotten to know, and one he didn’t know _at fucking all._

“No.” Nonomiya answered honestly and immediately.

He was surprised when that seemed to help lessen the hole that Franz was glaring into the side of his head. “…That so?” Franz asked quietly, but at least he seemed to have calmed down enough to lean against Nonomiya’s side. “You smell sickly sweet, by the way. …Like an incubus.”

Nonomiya nodded without batting an eye, “Yeah. Reo introduced me to his incubus friend, Itaruv. Do you know him too?”

Nonomiya suddenly jolted when Franz bursted out laughing. “I-Itaruv?! That stupid shut-in of an incubus that couldn’t care less about sex?!”

“Y-Yeah, him.” Nonomiya answered hesitantly. “How do you know him?”

Once Franz’s laughter died down, he moved to rest his head on Nonomiya’s shoulder. “I have my ways of knowing. It’s not… _common_ knowledge, per se, but I’m actually pretty high-up on the chain. Both in terms of power, and title. So, I hear about stuff like this sometimes. Secrets, that is.”

Nonomiya nodded a bit, trying to not accidentally throw Franz off his shoulder. “Uh huh. Okay.” he answered slowly.

Franz opened one eye, and an easy smirk graced his lips, “What? You don’t believe me?”

Well, Nonomiya wouldn’t say that. Especially not with how Franz seemed to have been stronger than any vampire Nonomiya’s met so far. And isn’t that a depressing thought… that a normal salaryman’s met enough vampires in his life that he could _compare_ their strength as if he was comparing the quality of vegetables at the supermarket. Franz had saved Reo twice now, and with how confident Reo appeared to be most of the time, Nonomiya couldn’t go around calling Reo weak either. But…

Nonomiya smiled, as he reached an arm around Franz’s shoulders to hold him closer. “…Maybe I’d believe it if you had better things to do than die on streets for a random human to take pity on you.”

Franz made a face, but he didn’t pull away. “I think the real pity here is how prudish and boring that random human was. My opinion of humans lowered even more that day.”

“ _Hey_.” Nonomiya grit out, eyes closing in annoyance.

Franz smiled more genuinely this time, “…By the way, Nonomiya… it’s already past 7pm. You sure do things at your own pace, huh?”

“7pm? What about- oh my fucking god!” Nonomiya screamed, nearly falling off the couch in his haste to get up. He ignored Franz’s cackling at his expense, and Franz’s stupid jokes about fucking the wrong person. Instead, he reached into his messenger bag to pull out a sheet of paper. He thrusted it into Franz’s face. “Here! Read it while I shower! I’ve already filled it out, so you fill it out too!”

Before Franz could do much more than push the paper out of his face, Nonomiya had already run off with his shopping bags into the shower. He couldn’t help the fond smile that spread on his lips as he looked at the clock. 6:42pm. Well, could anyone blame him for being… eager? It _was_ him who had come up with the idea for a having a sex game anyway, and he didn’t do it for funsies. He looked down at the paper, and a chuckle escaped his mouth before he could help it.

“You’re so adorable, Nono-chan.” he smiled, reading over the supposed ‘kink’ list. It was double sided, and filled to the brim with kinks, with the option to check off a box as ‘no-go’ next to each kink, as well as a ‘maybe’ box. There was also their usual safe word scribbled onto the margin. Nonomiya had checked off a few kinks as a ‘no-go’, and none as a ‘maybe’, but they were already ones that Franz knew. Surprisingly, for the hundreds of kinks listed on the paper, the fact that Nonomiya had only written off a couple would probably mean Nonomiya was kinkier than most of the human porn stars Franz liked to watch for laughs.

Well, Nonomiya was dating, and regularly fucking, a vampire, so Franz couldn’t really say that he was all that surprised.

He turned to look at the bathroom door when it suddenly opened, and smiled when Nonomiya stepped out. Franz smiled sultrily at his partner, “You’re so bad at this, Nonomiya. You’re supposed to come out naked, push me down on this couch, and have your way with me. Can you really blame me for calling you boring and prudish?”

Nonomiya sighed, and carefully adjusted the collar of his turtleneck to stay in place. He had a plain white grocery bag looped around his other arm. “Shut up, Franz. Did you fill in the form?”

Franz fluttered his eyes exaggeratedly, “Oh yes, you’re so sexy, Nonomiya. Mmm. Paperwork. Work that printer, baby. No one fills in forms like you do.”

Nonomiya laughed, “S-Stop it, Franz! You’re ruining the mood!”

Franz scoffed, and had a look of indignation on his face. “ _I’m_ ruining the mood? There _is_ no mood.”

Nonomiya wiped a tear away from laughing so hard, before moving to take the form away from Franz. “As always, you don’t fill it out. I guess for a vampire, none of this really matters to you."

Franz shrugged, “It really doesn’t, and I've already memorized all of the ones you don’t like. Also, our safe word is dumb as hell, just so you know.”

Nonomiya nodded, “…Thanks for memorizing, I guess. Alright then. You know our safe word, so now… move.” Nonomiya said monotonously, dragging Franz off the couch, before pulling him along to their room. “Come on, Franz, stop dragging your feet. You’re the one who wanted to have this game.”

Franz held his hands together, despite having Nonomiya’s hand already clasped around one, and mockingly swooned. “Oh yes, tell me more, Nonomiya. You’re _so_ good at this.”

“Franz, would it kill you to stop being a bastard for _one_ second?” Nonomiya grit out, opening the door to their bedroom, and shoving Franz inside. He left the lights off, and shut the door closed behind them. He then turned to face Franz as he let go of the other man’s hand.

Franz smiled in a way that he knew would infuriate Nonomiya. “Eh, it might.” he answered innocently, and shrugged as he did so.

Nonomiya’s smile grew strained. “Will you, then?”

“Nah.”

“Bastard.”

Nonomiya pulled out some rope from his shopping bag, and ignored how Franz’s smile turned sinister. “My, my. Is this why you were out with Itaruv? You had to cheat, and get his help to win against me?”

Nonomiya resisted the urge to just throw the rope at Franz, and hope it knocked him out for good. “It isn’t against the rules to get help. Now go sit against the bedframe. But don’t lean against it yet, I still need to tie you up.”

Franz rolled his eyes, “I swear, you make me feel like we’re about to play patty cake on the bed.”

Nonomiya sighed. What did he like so much about this smug bastard anyway? “Maybe another time. Tomorrow night, maybe?” Nonomiya retorted sarcastically, following after him as Franz moved to sit on the bed.

“I’m sorry _darling_ , but unfortunately, I’m booked solid tomorrow night. Have to fuck a random human so they cum thirteen times. Just the usual.” he answered without missing a beat, batting his eyelashes at Nonomiya, who ignored him in favor of tying the rope across his arms and chest. He was glad that Itaruv taught him how to properly tie-down mythical beings, and had shown him where to buy rope that could withstand the power of one too.

Once he secured the multiple knots properly, he moved back. “Alright, it’s done. You can lean against the bedframe now, if you want to. How is it, Franz? It shouldn’t hurt, but it should be tight enough that you can’t move your arms at all.”

Franz made a show of struggling, “Oh~ I’m so helpless. I’m at your mercy, Nono-chan.” he cooed, smiling as even in the dark, he could start to see Nonomiya’s face starting to flush. This was going to be _so_ easy, like taking candy from a fledgling. Even if it didn’t matter how many times Nonomiya came tonight, Franz was always a fan of hurting Nonomiya’s ego. “Aha, I can’t move my arms, Nonomiya. And I’d probably like it if it did hurt, but it doesn’t.” he added coyly.

Nonomiya nodded once, before moving to pull his clothes off. “Good. Now… no matter what, don’t get off the bed unless I say you can, Franz. That’s an order.”

Franz smiled coyly, “An order, huh..? Now you’re getting the hang of this, Nonomiya.” he cheered, voice dripping with sarcasm. He snickered when he saw Nonomiya struggle with getting his turtleneck off. “You see, instead of wasting time with undressing, you should have left yourself naked when you got out of the shower. Rookie move, Nono-” Franz’s voice caught in his throat when Nonomiya suddenly yanked the turtleneck past his shoulders. Instead of Nonomiya’s bare skin like he was expecting, which was already more enticing to Franz than it had any right to be, he saw satin black straps criss-crossing around Nonomiya’s thin and delicate waist, like the most sinfully wrapped present he had ever laid his eyes on.

Franz had never been so frustrated to not have use of his arms. Franz could barely contain the whine that was clawing at his throat when Nonomiya finally pushed the turtleneck all the way off to reveal that he was wearing a black, strappy, and lacy bralette as well.

He tried to burn the image of his gorgeous and perfect lover into his mind.

He tried to imagine how it would feel to press against those straps when he dug his fingers into Nonomiya’s skin, just so.

He just really, really wanted to touch Nonomiya.

Franz has never _not_ wanted Nonomiya, but now he was feeling a craving so primal that he was thankful his arms were tied down. Yes, his legs were still free, but not having the use of his arms was disorienting enough just to the point he could remind himself that he was not just some weak-willed, low tiered vampire, but in fact, an exiled prince from one of the strongest vampire kingdoms to exist.

But… Nonomiya made him feel weak. And he hated it a lot less than he thought he should have.

His train of thought was interrupted when Nonomiya suddenly climbed onto the bed, and Franz couldn’t help letting out a shaky moan this time when Nonomiya turned around, and gave Franz the best view of his ass covered in fancy lingerie that really was just _ribbons_ barely held together. “I guess I should take this out now.” Nonomiya whispered, before he made a show of slowly tugging off his lingerie past his thighs, and over his knees, and then finally tossing them over the bed. Franz would have loved to watch all that. But unfortunately, his eyes refused to move away from the lime green plug that was _stretching_ Nonomiya’s flushed pink asshole. 

“D-Did…” Franz tried, before he blushed slightly at how terribly dry his mouth had gotten. “Did you wear _that_ … the whole day?” he asked weakly, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. He knew what he _wanted_ the answer to be, but at the same time, he didn’t, because he knew that answer would plague his mind for the rest of his very-long-damned-eternal life.

“Y-Yes- _ahn_!” Nonomiya started to answer, before his voice broke off into a high-pitched whine as he slowly dragged the plug out. Franz watched with rapt interest as the plug seemed to inch out slowly, and ever so _reluctantly,_ like Nonomiya’s hole was clenching at it, and wanting to swallow it back in. _Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

“M-My ass… haa… you were right. It’s way too tight. It’s so hard to pull this out.” Nonomiya huffed, a bead of sweat dribbling down his back. And how Franz _hated_ that. Despised that it didn’t even _sound_ like Nonomiya was doing or saying any of this on purpose. That he just _naturally_ knew how to drive Franz absolutely mindless and insane. “Why is my ass gripping it so hard? A-Ah! I-It keeps… sucking it back in, hnng…”

“Stop talking,” Franz grit out, eyes dilated beyond belief, “Please, fuck, anything, I’ll give you anything you want. I’m begging you, just please _stop_ talking. _Fuck_.”

Nonomiya smiled, “That… ha, sounds an awful lot like defeat, hmm-?” he mocked, before his eyes suddenly widened as the plug popped out wetly, and all the lube dribbled down his thighs. “Mmf?! Fuck!” Nonomiya whined loudly, before he felt himself coming, his cum shooting out, and staining the bedsheets.

Was Franz even breathing? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think of anything. “P-Please Nonomiya,” Franz whined. He struggled against the rope, but it wouldn’t give in the slightest. “Fuck! I can’t handle this Nonomiya! You win, okay!? You fucking win. I-I have to touch you. Anything. Just please, _please_ untie me, I’m fucking _begging_ you. I need, I _need_ -”

Nonomiya crawled over, and tilted Franz’s chin up with one of his fingers, the cum-exhausted smile on his lips turning sinister as he looked down at Franz from beneath his eyelashes. “Oh? Sorry darling, but I don’t _cheat_. I’m winning this fair and square. Whether you like it or not.”

Panic grew in Franz’s eyes, “ _Nonomiya_ …” he cried, tears starting to gather at his eyes.

Nonomiya immediately let go of Franz’s chin, and pulled back entirely, despite how Franz nearly fell over from trying to follow him. “…Franz? Are you alright?”

“I’m… I’m…” Franz grit out, doing his best to not let his tears fall. This was just ridiculous. He was close to having a meltdown because his partner was his fucking damnation, and he wasn’t allowed to touch him just this one night.

“Franz, do you want to use the safe word? We can stop here if you want to-”

“- _No_!!”

Nonomiya’s eyes widened at the outburst, as that seemed to push Franz over the edge, whose tears rolled down his cheeks. His face seemed to be burning from both arousal, and shame. “…Don’t stop.” Franz whispered in a small voice, which cracked at the end. “…Please don’t stop.”

Nonomiya nodded slowly, and reached forward to gently wipe away Franz’s tears. “A-Alright. Just tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Franz nodded, leaning into the warmth and gentleness of Nonomiya’s hands, because dammit, even if he couldn’t touch Nonomiya, he had this. And for now, he’ll take anything he can get.

Nonomiya nodded when it looked like Franz had calmed down well enough. “…Franz. I don’t think you should have reacted that way. Am I doing this right?” he asked hesitantly, after a beat of silence, and cautiously moving his hand away.

That had Franz laughing all of a sudden, because it was such a _Nonomiya_ thing to ask. He knew he must have looked like a mess, laughing like a maniac with barely dried tears on his face.

How could he forget?

Nonomiya was still the prudish and boring love of his life. “…Yeah.” he finally answered, leaning back with a satisfied smile. “You’re doing better than I thought you would, actually. I was just a bit shocked.” he answered. _Overwhelmed_ was probably the right word, but again, he was here to knock down Nonomiya’s ego.

After all, he could build up Nonomiya’s surprisingly fragile ego like he’s always tried to when they _weren’t_ having sex. During sex, he didn’t want to focus on building up anything other than Nonomiya’s arousal. He just wanted to love Nonomiya as they were in the moment.

“…That’s good, I guess?” Nonomiya responded hesitantly.

Franz sighed. “If you get it, hurry up then, Nonomiya, or I’m going to lose my boner. I can’t believe you came before I did. How rude can you get? You should have accepted my offer of defeat while you could.”

Nonomiya grit his teeth, “You think you’ve seen everything? You’ve seen _nothing_. I’m going to ruin you.”

“I believe you.” Franz answered sweetly, knowing it’ll piss off Nonomiya.

But yeah. Franz was fucking terrified.

Franz watched with rapt interest as Nonomiya went to untie his belt, before moving to pull his pants, and briefs off. He tossed them all to the floor. In some weird way, Franz felt happy to see Nonomiya brighten up when he saw how utterly hard Franz still was. It was probably already visible with his pants on, though.

“Franz, you’re such a liar. You’re so hard. It hasn’t gone down at all.”

Franz smirked, “I said I was _going_ to lose my boner, Nonomiya, learn to listen-” he got cut off when Nonomiya suddenly swallowed him down to the hilt, instead of starting with his usual kittenish licks. “ _Fuck_! Dammit, Nonomiya!” he screamed, his hips jolting up in surprise, and that was his undoing. Franz bit into his bottom lip harshly as he felt his cum shoot down Nonomiya’s tight throat. Nonomiya’s eyes widened as he gagged, but his hands were steady as he moved to push Franz’s hips down.

Nonomiya carefully took Franz’s dick out of his throat, and swallowed the rest of Franz’s cum before he took in some deep breaths. “H-Haa… no more doing that all of a sudden, Franz.”

Franz glared at Nonomiya, “Oh, _I’m_ sorry. I’m not the one who fucking swallowed dick like there’s a competition for it.”

“This _is_ a competition.” Nonomiya retorted.

“Not for-”

At the very least, Franz didn’t choke as hard this time when Nonomiya _resumed_ said dick swallowing like he was aiming to kill Franz with his mouth and tongue alone. Which, truthfully, might be the case.

Franz couldn’t help the string of pants and curses that passed his lips as Nonomiya continued bobbing his head, expertly taking Franz’s entire length. Franz struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to engrain in his mind the image of Nonomiya’s lips stretched wide to accommodate the girth of his dick. “D-Dammit.” Franz moaned, feeling Nonomiya move his free hand to fondle his ball sacks. Franz could feel the pressure building up in his lower abdomen, and he knew he’d be cumming soon again. At least this time, it was a steady build, instead of the instantaneous, and mind shattering build up and release his first orgasm had been.

“Nono-” Franz tried, before he choked on his words as Nonomiya moved to suckle on the tip of his penis, and swiped his tongue harshly across the slit. “-Fuck! Ah, Nonomiya, I’m going to cum-” he grit out, just as he felt himself cumming into Nonomiya’s wet cunt of a mouth.

Once again, Nonomiya swallowed the cum effortlessly. Franz felt himself blush when Nonomiya pressed a gentle kiss to the top of dick before pulling back. Franz realized there was something wrong with him when his heartbeat sped up when Nonomiya suddenly made direct eye contact, dilated eyes, and all. “Franz-”

“-Haa…” Franz moaned, and watched in utter humiliation as his penis weakly shot out some spurts across Nonomiya’s chin.

Nonomiya blinked stupidly for a few seconds, before he slowly reached his hand up to wipe at his chin. “That was… three times. You’ve come three times so far.”

“…Two and a half.” Franz tried.

“No, I don’t think so.” Nonomiya smiled sultrily all of a sudden, and Franz knew that while he didn’t have a solid plan as of yet, he was going to make Itaruv _pay_ for turning Nonomiya into an absolute-

A sudden thought had Franz narrowing his eyes. “Wait… Nonomiya, you were _never_ that good at deepthroating before.” he said slowly. Nonomiya jolted in place, which Franz didn’t miss. “ _Nonomiya_ …?” Franz threatened, his voice deepening into something nearly predatory.

Nonomiya scrambled to come up with an excuse. He was _not_ going to tell Franz that he practiced deepthroating a dildo that was the same size as Franz’s, in front of two damn other people, just to win this stupid sex game. He quickly sat up, and shifted his eyes away from Franz’s. “…I was always this good. I just didn’t feel like, uh, showing it.”

“…Fuck, did you _practice_ on Itaruv?! You _cheated_ on me?! I’m going to kill the fucking both of you-”

Nonomiya interrupted Franz’s accusations by lifting his hips, and immediately sinking down onto Franz’s length until he bottomed out. “Ah, Franz..!” Nonomiya whined, choking on the way that Franz’s cock stretched him out to the brim. Franz bit down on his tongue to keep from groaning at the feeling of Nonomiya’s ass clenching around his cock, as he still had unbridled anger coursing through him.

“I’m never going to forgive you for this, Nonomiya!” he grit out, even as Nonomiya started riding him aggressively, clearly chasing after his own pleasure. Nonomiya’s eyes fluttered shut, and drool dribbled down his lips when he found the angle that consistently hit his prostate.

Franz was _so_ angry. He was so fucking angry that he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Fucking _dammit_ , Nonomiya. Look at what a fucking mess you are. You’ll take any cock as long as it feels good, is that it?” he hissed out, and slammed his hips up at the same time Nonomiya pushed down, eliciting a loud scream of pleasure that tore out of Nonomiya’s throat. Franz grit his teeth as he kept up the punishing pace of his thrusts, feeling the deep sated _need_ to breed Nonomiya so hard that he _never_ forgot again who he belonged to. “Did you take Reo’s cock too? Did you take both their cocks at the same time with your wet cunt of a mouth and your tight ass?”

One last harsh thrust aimed at his prostate was all Nonomiya needed to cum, although he continued to spear himself on Franz’s cock with shaky thighs to ride out the high of his orgasm. He moaned loudly when he felt Franz’s hot cum drenching his insides. “F-Franz…”

Franz harshly bit into Nonomiya’s shoulder, eliciting another loud scream from Nonomiya as Franz felt himself spill his seed deep inside of his partner. _Good_. Nonomiya should always be marked with his bites and cum, and _his_ bites and cum _alone_. “Well, at least you can still call out the right name, you fucking whore.”

Nonomiya frowned at that, confusion spreading on his face. That sounded… too much like Franz was actually mad. He had thought it was just some weird revenge porn fantasy Franz constructed, but the way he was being glared at said otherwise. “…Wait, Franz, do you _actually_ think I cheated on you?”

“ _Well_ , Nonomiya, you haven’t given me a real fucking answer yet, so what exactly am I supposed to believe?”

Nonomiya stayed silent for a moment as he contemplated his life choices that lead up to this moment, where he would be seated on his vampire boyfriend’s cock, and trying to decide if a fate where he had to explain that he deepthroated a dildo was a better choice than letting said vampire boyfriend believe he got cheated on with _another_ vampire _and_ an incubus. “I…” he started, before he took a deep breath. He looked into Franz’s eyes, but his words got caught in his throat when he saw the unbridled anger burning in those eyes. “Y-You’re actually upset…?” Nonomiya asked quietly, eyes widening.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Franz _cared_ , he was just scared that Franz didn’t care a _whole_ _lot_ about him. So, instead of ever asking Franz where they stood, he accepted the murky unknown as his new reality. Having Franz was still better than pushing Franz into running away again, after all.

Franz’s eyes narrowed, “Of _course_ I’m upset! What the absolute fuck, Nonomiya?” he grit out, before tears were brimming in his eyes again. “How could you… how could-” he cried softy, as tears streamed down his cheek.

Nonomiya moved to rest his forehead against Franz’s. “-I didn’t cheat on you. I would never, _ever_ do anything like that. I swear that to you. I practiced on a dildo, okay? Yes, Reo and Itaruv watched me, but I promise they were doing it just so they could give me tips on how I could be better at making you feel good. You can make me do a blood pact, or blood oath, or a curse, or whatever you want to help you believe me, but… just know that I didn’t, and won’t ever, cheat on you. I love you, Franz.”

The anger in Franz’s eyes dimmed down as he shakily exhaled, and just dared to hope. “You mean it...? You’re not lying?”

Nonomiya nodded the best he could with his forehead still pressed to Franz, “Yes. I swear I’m not lying. I’ll get Reo and Itaruv to say it too if you want them to.”

Franz’s eyes were watering again, but this time, it was out of relief more than anything else. He smiled, “Shut up Nonomiya, I don’t want to hear their names coming out of your mouth while you’re still sitting on… you know.”

Nonomiya’s eyes widened, and he flushed when he realized that he was indeed, still sitting on Franz’s dick. “S-Sorry-” he said, making a motion to get off. He jolted when the ropes around Franz suddenly loosened, before falling apart altogether. “H-Huh-?”

Nonomiya couldn’t think about it too much, since Franz suddenly moved his arms to wrap around his neck, and held him close. “Just stay, Nonomiya. Not just for this moment either. I want you stay by my side for the rest of your life. If I didn’t love you so much, I’d selfishly want you to stay by my side for the rest of _my_ life too, but we can discuss that later.”

Nonomiya’s eyes watered at the confession, and he moved his head to hide his face against Franz’s shoulder. “…Are you sure, Franz? It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. I’m… fine with what we have right now.”

“Nonomiya. I was seconds away from burning this entire fucking town down. I won’t even get into what I was planning on doing to Reo and Itaruv. I think I know how I feel.”

Nonomiya smiled, “…I guess you do. I love you, Franz.”

Franz smiled in return, and he knew deep in his heart, body, and soul, that there really was no other option for him other than to stay by Nonomiya’s side, and to love them so fiercely. How he felt when he thought Nonomiya cheated on him was just further proof. “I love you too, Nonomiya.”

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Nonomiya let out a low groan. “C-Can I get off now? I’m sore.”

Franz snickered, “Your high score is a grand total of… ding, ding, ding, four times. How sad, Nonomiya.”

Nonomiya sighed, “What time is it? I have until 7am.”

Franz glanced at the clock in the wall. There was about an hour left. He smiled, and while still keeping them connected, he pushed Nonomiya back to lie on the bed. Nonomiya let out a soft exclaim, and looked at his partner in confusion when Franz moved to hoist his legs up over his shoulder. Realization dawned on Nonomiya’s face like he had just been doused with cold water. “Wait Fra- you can’t be _serious_ -”

Nonomiya moaned loudly as Franz pulled out entirely, before slamming back in in a split second, and setting up a brutal pace. Franz smiled as strings of curses and moans passed through Nonomiya’s bruised lips, who was looking up at Franz with both arousal and betrayal in his eyes. Franz’s lips curled into his signature smug smirk, “I’m just helping my tired lover, what’s so wrong with that? We have an hour left… let’s see how many more times I can come. Or better yet,” he licked his lips, and grinned deviously, “how many more times _you_ can come.”

Nonomiya’s eyes widened in fear, as he nervously smiled, “F-Franz?”

.

.

.

.

.

Franz came out of the bathroom with a warm towel to clean up Nonomiya. He had also started a bubble bath with the essential oils he knew Nonomiya liked. He smiled fondly when he saw that the love of his life had moved to hide himself under a bundle of blankets. “Nonomiya?” he tried, snickering quietly when the other just made a sound of irritation.

“You. Are. The. Worst. Partner. To. Ever. Exist.” Nonomiya grit out from underneath the blankets.

Franz chuckled, and smirked, “I helped boost your count from four to ten, like you wanted. I listened to what you wanted, and I gave it to you. Would such a bad partner do that?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed to lean against the bundle of blankets.

“Okay fine, you’re a horrible person then.”

Franz smiled as he examined the tips of his nails, “My nails are growing in wonderfully, I’m glad. Oh, and you’re not wrong.”

“You horrible person.”

Franz sighed tiredly, “Is that all you got? You love this horrible person, so what does that make you?”

“…A huge idiot.”

Franz smiled warmly at that, and leaned over to wrap his arms around the bundle of blankets the best he could. “Yes, my idiot. My Nonomiya. I love you.”

Nonomiya was silent for a bit, before he shuffled out of the blankets. He stared at Franz for a moment, before he threw the blanket over Franz’s head. Franz jolted, “N-Nono-”

Franz’s eyes widened when Nonomiya moved a part of the blanket over his head, as if it was a veil. His breath caught when he saw the happy smile on Nonomiya’s face.

“I love you Franz. I will stay by your side all of eternity.” he swore, before leaning over and kissing Franz on the lips. Franz’s eyes slowly fell shut as his eyelids grew heavier with fondness, and he returned the kiss with equal fervor and love. Eternal damnation didn’t sound so bad when he had his favorite damnation right by his side for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back... how was my almost-9k-word-baby? Are they cute? This is just the first chapter, since I DO plan on eventually getting to Franz's night (I was trying to write his too, but it's 4am and I need sleep). 
> 
> First things first... no, I did not steal Itaru's name from V*v*. 
> 
> Second, PLEASE let me know if you'd like me to write a multi-chap fic that explores Nonomiya/Franz's relationship from the beginning (like how Nonomiya saved Franz's ass off the street), all the way to when they are happily dating, and onward? Personally, I think I'll at least TRY writing it anyway. so please just tell me your honest opinion on whether that's something you'd think you'd read (you can def tell me you wouldn't! that would be very good to know too!). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you soon hopefully~ Again, tags will update once new chapter(s) go up.


	2. Franz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> So I realize this is just going to be heckka self-indulgent at this point, but that's fine, since I needed the Furanono content. This chapter is mostly porn, so I'm sorry if you were wanting more story ehe~ 
> 
> This is also the last chapter for this story, so I won't be writing my Furanono babies again for a while, but it was really fun while it lasted!!

Nonomiya’s lips pressed into a tight line as he tried his best to keep from nervously fidgeting. Franz was leaning on his shoulder, and he didn’t need Franz to notice his anxiousness, or more appropriately; outright _fear,_ any more than Nonomiya _knew_ the other man was already aware of.

It was inching closer to ten at night, and Franz just wasn’t… doing _anything_. He hadn’t made any salacious comments, he hadn’t touched Nonomiya aside from where his head was resting on his shoulder, and all of his attention seemed to be on his phone.

Nonomiya hated that for all Franz was an idiot, he could also be incredibly cunning. Because that was what all this was, right? Some fucking mind game Nonomiya had no chance of winning against?

 _Usually_.

Since Nonomiya didn’t plan on losing this time. He was actually looking forward to seeing Franz in a maid costume when he lost. It went without saying that Franz was the more… shameless one? Or more adventurous, as Franz would put it. He had put on dresses, costumes, and all sorts of things before to provoke a reaction out of Nonomiya. So a maid costume shouldn’t be _that_ enticing, but…

Nonomiya sighed quietly, and peered at the clock again. “Franz, it’s getting late. I’m going to bed.” he murmured, trying to keep his voice neutral. Perhaps a small, tiny, _itsy bitty_ part of him _wanted_ Franz to pin him down, and have his way with him for the entire night, but he didn’t want it enough to _ask_ for it. That would just be doing exactly what Franz wanted, after all.

Franz hummed in acknowledgement, “Alright. I’m going to stay here for a little longer. I’m reading up on some interesting news.” he replied, before reluctantly lifting his head off Nonomiya’s shoulder.

Nonomiya raised an eyebrow, “Human or mythical news?”

“Mythical.”

“Ah.” Nonomiya replied. “That makes sense. There hasn’t been all that much interesting stuff on the human side for a while. Well, good night then, Franz.” Nonomiya added quietly. He hesitated for a moment, before carefully leaning over, and pecking Franz on the cheek.

Franz smiled at the soft touch, before it twisted into something more sardonic, “Wow, a whole kiss on the cheek, Nonomiya? That sure takes me back. I feel like I’m a fledging again, playing _house_ with all the other fledglings in the playground-”

“-Shut it Franz.”

“Night, Nonomiya.” Franz smiled sweetly.

Nonomiya nodded, and started heading towards the bedroom. Either Franz had either given up on the competition (unlikely), or had forgotten about it (still unlikely, but more plausible), but it wasn’t Nonomiya’s problem. He was exhausted since he hadn’t gotten any sleep yet. He tucked himself under the blankets, and fell asleep near immediately.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Franz smiled, and tucked his phone into his pocket. While a small part of him was a little disappointed that Nonomiya didn’t give in, and just ask like Franz knew he wanted to, this wasn’t bad either.

He shut off the light in the living room, and quietly opened the door leading to their bedroom. As expected, Nonomiya had already passed out. That may, or may not have, been due to the fact that Nonomiya didn’t get a chance to sleep at all last night, and then not having a chance to sleep throughout the entire day, since Franz had monopolized all of his attention.

He quietly shut the door behind him, and effortlessly got onto the bed without too much noise. Moonlight had washed over Nonomiya, and if Franz wasn’t a cursed, immortal being of darkness, he might have compared his lover to the likes of an angel.

Either way, he planned on defiling the fuck out of the person in front of him.

When he moved to take off Nonomiya’s pajama pants and briefs, he had lightly stirred, but otherwise remained sound asleep. Franz’s lips curled into a delighted smirk. Or could it just be that Nonomiya’s body was so elated at the prospect of getting fucked while still asleep, that even unconsciously, it didn’t even register any of Franz’s touches as a threat? After all, his beloved, boring, and prudish Nonomiya had an interesting fascination with somnophilia.

The first time that Franz had woken up to Nonomiya bouncing on his cock, and moaning wantonly into the sleeve of his turtleneck, he had simply figured that he was having a wet dream, and let dream Nonomiya chase after his own orgasm. Franz then promptly fell back asleep after dream Nonomiya had cum, and spurted his own seed across the bottom of his turtleneck.

In fact, the second, third, and fourth times it happened had Franz believing that it was all a dream too. It was just so out of character, and while he might have answered ‘yes’ once or twice to the times that Nonomiya asked about trying it, he had taken it more as Nonomiya asking it as a joke. It wasn’t listed as a ‘no-go’, but so had a few hundred other kinks not been, so Franz had no way of guessing it would be something that Nonomiya liked.

He knew it wasn’t a dream the fifth time, because while Franz liked the experience, he wasn’t _obsessed_ with it to the point he’d be getting the same wet dream over and over again. So, he had simply asked if it was a dream, and Nonomiya had answered that it was, and that pissed Franz off since it was said in Nonomiya’s lying voice. So, that was how he figured it wasn’t a dream.

Also, he just stayed awake afterwards, long after Nonomiya had passed out from exhaustion, which had _further_ proven that it wasn’t just a dream.

Back in the present, Franz uncapped a bottle of lube, and let it run over his fingers. He smiled as he let his middle finger trace over his lover’s puckered hole, which started to twitch as he toyed at the soft skin.

Nonomiya shuddered, and whimpered slightly when Franz pressed his middle finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Slowly, he gently thrusted the finger in and out, until he slipped in another finger. Franz then sped up his pace, causing Nonomiya to whine and moan in his sleep. 

“Your body is so honest, Nonomiya.” Franz whispered, watching as Nonomiya’s dick hardened to half-mast. “So why can’t you be more honest?” Franz leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nonomiya’s shoulder, where he had bitten it last night. He had bitten hard enough for it to leave a mark, and although Nonomiya had complained about it in the morning, Franz hadn’t missed the times where Nonomiya would press his fingers into the mark and blush.

“You like it when I toy with your body like this.” Franz smiled, circling his tongue around a pert nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He felt Nonomiya gasp and spasm as he did so, and somewhere along the line, Nonomiya had fisted his hands into the sheets.

“F-Franz…” Nonomiya softly whined.

Franz raised his head, and opened one eye to see that Nonomiya was still asleep. “…You sound so needy, Nonomiya.” he whispered, and pressed another quick kiss to Nonomiya’s shoulder, before he gently pulled out his fingers. Even more so than when Nonomiya was awake, his ass seemed to swallow his fingers, before reluctantly letting go.

Franz chuckled softly, “I’ll be putting something even better in you.” he promised, before gently hoisting Nonomiya’s legs over his shoulders. This caused Nonomiya to stir a little, but surprisingly, he settled down again after a few beats of silence.

Franz smirked, “You’re welcome, Nonomiya.” he said, before he slammed the entire length of his cock into Nonomiya’s twitching hole.

Nonomiya’s eyes snapped open, and a loud gasp tore from his throat, “W-What- Franz?! Ah! Franz, you’re-! Fuck!” he moaned, his body jolting with how hard Franz was thrusting into him. “Y-Your cock… haa, feels so good. P-Please… keep fucking me.”

Franz chuckled, and sped up his pace, which had Nonomiya choking on air. “Are you really my Nonomiya? Saying things like that… you sure know how to get me riled up. Are you sure this isn’t a dream?”

“…T-That- ahh! I-I’m going to cum, Franz!” Nonomiya whined.

Franz’s eyes narrowed, “Good. Cum for me, Nonomiya.” he ordered. Nonomiya’s eyes widened before they forcibly shut as spurts of his own cum splattered across the bottom of his chin and chest.

Nonomiya’s entire body shuddered as Franz kept thrusting into his used hole. “F-Franz… please… too much o-overstimulation… you already pushed me- ahh! T-Too far yesterday…” he forced out shakily, eyes blearily opening as tears gathered.

Franz shook his head, “I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t like it.” Franz answered, before his smirk turned more cruel as he aimed a particularly mean thrust right at Nonomiya’s prostate, which had Nonomiya screaming as he was forced to cum again. “But you see, my slutty Nonomiya _does_ love it. Say you love it for me, darling?”

“I-I…” Nonomiya whimpered, dick already hardening against his will. He knew he would blame it on being half-asleep later, but right now he just wanted to feel good. And with how hard Franz was thrusting into him, he felt _so_ good. “I love it. I love it when y-you make me feel good, Franz.”

“What a good, little slut you are for me. Your body is so desperate for my cum, hmm~ I’ll make sure to fill you up until you’re stuffed, and overflowing with my cum, okay?” Franz panted, before he thrusted deep into Nonomiya and stayed there, letting his hot cum drench his lover’s insides.

“Franz!” Nonomiya screamed, his voice breaking off as he body tensed up and another shattering orgasm wracked his nerves as Franz’s hot cum spilled deep inside of him.

Franz exhaled shakily, and leaned down to kiss his partner. Even though Nonomiya was exhausted, he parted his lips, and let Franz entangle their tongues together. “F-Franz…” Nonomiya whined into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Franz’s neck. “Keep fucking me.”

Franz knew he could have teased Nonomiya by asking him to beg for it, but the way Nonomiya’s ass was clenching around his cock made it hard to refuse him. “As you wish.” Franz breathed into the kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Huh. I just finished counting. I tied with you.” Franz murmured in a bored manner, propped up on his elbows as he thumbed through his phone. “I was hoping for a high score in the last hour like last night, but I guess we’re both too exhausted.”

“…”

“Yahoo, are you still alive, Nonomiya?”

“…Honestly, you’re the worst.”

“Thaaat again?” Franz whined, pitching his voice in a way that he knew would irritate Nonomiya. “Get some new material, Nonomiya. You’re so boring.”

Nonomiya was currently lying on his face on the pillow, with the blanket pulled up to cover half of his head. “Well, it’s a fact, so I’m not going to stop saying it anytime soon.”

Franz pouted, “Boo! I want cute, sexy, sleep-deprived Nonomiya back.”

“And I want a responsible, humble, and mature Franz, but I’m not getting that either.”

“That’s _mean_ Nonomiya! When have I ever been any of those things? You’re pushing your ideals onto me. At least _my_ version of Nonomiya existed, however brief.”

Nonomiya sighed, before pushing the blanket off, and sitting up. He glared at Franz, who simply smiled back sweetly at him. “I can’t wait to put your annoying ass in a maid costume.”

“Oh? We’re still going with that? Nonomiya will do it too then, since we tied, right?”

Nonomiya nodded, “Yeah. Let’s change it to one day then. I figure you already have a maid costume lying around somewhere, so you can do it tomorrow, and I’ll do the day after tomorrow.”

Franz nodded, hiding his smirk in his pillow. “Sounds fun…”

Nonomiya smirked behind his hand, “It will be.”

.

.

.

.

.

Franz’s hand trembled as he struggled to keep his hold on the duster. He was currently dusting the bookshelf, because _of course_ Nonomiya would make him do real chores instead of sexy, fun time.

Well.

His eyes peered down at his hard cock, which was visible through the maid dress he was wearing. He might have mocked Nonomiya too much about how unfun he was making this, because Nonomiya had gotten irritated, and then had wrapped a vibrator around his dick that was remote controlled from wherever the fuck Nonomiya was currently lounging around.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Franz gasped and fell to his knees as the vibrations suddenly increased tenfold. Trust Nonomiya to also put a cock ring on him, with explicit orders to not take _either_ of them off, or to touch himself. “N-Nonomiyaaa...” he whined, forehead pressing into the side of the bookshelf.

“Wrong name. You’re supposed to call me Master, Franz.”

Franz had about a million smart-ass retorts ready for when Nonomiya would finally show himself, but his mind went completely blank when he was noticed Nonomiya was wearing lingerie _again_. Different lingerie this time. “H-How much lingerie did you _buy_?” Franz forced out, desire burning in his abdomen again. At least this time, he was a _bit_ more sane to keep the whiny moans from leaving his throat.

Nonomiya smiled, “None of your business. But what _is_ your business is that you’re not dusting like I told you to. Come here, Franz.” he ordered, taking a seat on the sofa.

Franz grimaced, and forced himself to get up despite his shaky knees. He was _not_ going to let Nonomiya win this. He adopted a cutesy smile as he came closer, and sincerely hoped that it would annoy Nonomiya to no end. “Yes, master~” he chirped, trying to prove that he wasn’t affected by this in the slightest.

Nonomiya smiled in return, although it wasn’t kind by any measure. “Lay down on your stomach on my lap, Franz.”

Inwardly, Franz jolted. Nonomiya couldn’t seriously be wanting to-

Outwardly, he simply nodded and moved to do as instructed. Nonomiya wouldn’t go through with it, his mind tried to convince himself. This was _Nonomiya_ , after all, he probably-

Franz yelped when the first hit landed across his ass. He couldn’t help but grow flustered when he realized he was getting more aroused with every additional hit. “N-Nono… Master.”

“Hmm?” Nonomiya asked calmly, as if he wasn’t spanking his stupid vampire’s ass with all the force he could muster. He knew Franz could handle his strength when he wasn’t holding back, which was great for all the pent-up irritation he’s collected over the months. “Does it feel good, Franz?” he asked, before he dealt a particularly hard slap on the same spot.

“Ahh…” Franz moaned, his mind getting hazy. “I-It does.”

Nonomiya hummed in acknowledgement, “You’ve mentioned before that you like pain. I thought they were just your usual jokes, but I guess you meant it. That makes it hard to punish you for real though, as therapeutic as this is. On your knees, Franz.”

Franz nodded shakily in response, and let Nonomiya gently put him on the floor. He watched with unbridled desire as Nonomiya pulled the lingerie down from his own leaking and hard cock. Nonomiya sighed, “Look what you’ve done, Franz. I’m all hard, thanks to you. Fix it.” he ordered, before adding, “With your mouth.”

If Franz was in his right state of mind, he would have made fun of Nonomiya for trying to take on more of the dominant role while blushing so hard, but he wasn’t, so he simply nodded and took his lover’s cock into his mouth, and down his throat.

Nonomiya panted, bringing up a hand to cover his moans as Franz lavished his cock with attention. “Fuck. You’re good at this, Franz.” he murmured appreciatively, before lowering his hand to push Franz’s bangs out of his face.

“Master…” Franz whined, licking up a long stripe from the base of Nonomiya’s cock to the tip. “I want to cum, please let me cum.” he begged, before deepthroating Nonomiya’s cock again, eyes fluttering shut.

Nonomiya nodded, feeling the pressure build up in his lower abdomen. “You can after I do. …I’m going to cum, Franz. Make sure to-” Nonomiya’s voice broke off when he felt himself release down Franz’s throat. Unconsciously, his hand gripped tighter on Franz’s hair, forcing him to stay for a few seconds, before letting go.

Franz gasped when he let the cock fall from his lips, in between trying to swallow the cum in his mouth and throat. “N-Nonomiya…”

Nonomiya smiled, and decided to ignore the fact that Franz had used the wrong name again. “Good, Franz. Now…” he murmured, moving a stocking-clad foot over to press down on Franz’s cock, eliciting a shuddering moan from his partner. “Let’s deal with this, okay?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You look so cute like this, Nonomiya. Your palms are turning red, though. Guess you’re at your limit, huh?”

Nonomiya blushed. He currently had his hands braced against the drawer in their bedroom, and per Franz’s orders, was currently bent over. “…Haa… W-Why can’t we just do this on the bed?” he finally grit out. He had remained mostly silent, aside from a few whines and moans he couldn’t hold back, for the last thirty minutes that Franz forced him to stay bent over. He knew that Franz was trying to get back at him for everything he did yesterday, but this was just _too_ mean… seeing as Franz had shoved an entire fucking vibrating _dildo_ into his ass, when all he did was put a tiny vibrator on the other man’s dick. Franz was petty as _fuck_.

“Eh…” Franz smiled fondly, “I like seeing you suffer.”

“I _know_ that, but my palms are burning.”

Franz sighed, and shrugged aloofly. “You sure didn’t care yesterday when _I_ was suffering, but since I’m so much _nicer_ and gracious than Nonomiya, I guess I’ll help you out. How about this… I’ll take the dildo out of you, and if you manage to last five minutes without cumming afterwards, I won’t put it back in you.”

Nonomiya frowned. Franz had certainly made him cum in less than five minutes before, but maybe he could last longer if he tried to hold back. Either way, it’s not like he had anything to lose. “Okay, Master.” he answered.

Franz smiled, “Great!” he answered, flipping Nonomiya’s dress over his back to reveal his partner’s white panties, and the outline of the base of the dildo pressing against it. He grinned, before pushing the dildo even further in through the panties. 

Nonomiya yelped as the dildo suddenly hit his prostate, “Fra- M-Master, please… I’ll cum like this…” he whined, knees starting to shake even harder.

Franz hummed, relenting on the pressure, and smiling as Nonomiya sighed in relief. He then pulled the panties down to Nonomiya’s knees.

The dildo was larger than Franz’s own penis, which had Nonomiya’s asshole stretched, and puffy, and so fucking alluring. Franz’s eyes dilated as he stared at that quivering hole, which trembled desperately against the vibrations of the dildo. “…Fucking hell, Nonomiya.” he murmured appreciatively, “Do you even know what you do to me?” he grit out, and wrapped his fingers around the base of the dildo before he slowly pulled it out, so that he could appreciate Nonomiya’s whiny and high-pitched moans.

“H-Hurry, M-Master…” Nonomiya whined. How slow Franz was yanking it out meant that he could feel every drag of the dildo, and how his ass clenched so desperately around it.

“Hm~ I don’t think I will.” Franz smirked, but he eventually took mercy on his partner, and took the dildo out. Nonomiya sighed as what felt like litres of lube dribbled down his thighs. Franz himself was already larger than average, so having something even larger in him was a stretch. He actually quite liked the burn of the stretch, but he was _not_ going to tell Franz that.

Franz knelt down, put the dildo on the floor, and turned it off before looking back at Nonomiya’s asshole. It was still gaping open slightly, and trembling. Franz smiled, “So cute…”

“Can you not call my ass cute-?”

Franz suddenly plunged his tongue into Nonomiya’s gaping hole, enjoying how Nonomiya screamed at the intrusion. A few seconds later, Nonomiya was whining and sobbing from the onslaught of pleasure as Franz expertly licked at the edges, before thrusting his tongue in and out of that tight ring of muscle.

“F-Franz…” Nonomiya whimpered, bracing most of his weight on the drawer. “Y-You’re going to make me… ahh, cum!” he screamed, just as he felt himself releasing him cum all over the front of his dress.

Franz snickered, and pulled back, “That’s my win, then. I would put the dildo back in you, but I also kind of want to cum~ Hmm… decisions, decisions. Say, Nonomiya, what do you think?” Franz asked sweetly.

“…”

“…Dildo, then?”

“…Please fuck me, Master.”

Franz smiled at the admission, and pressed his cock against Nonomiya’s entrance, smiling as the other exhaled shakily. “As you wish, my adorable Nonomiya~”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the last day of Nonomiya’s vacation, the two went on a date. But not a normal date, by any means. Maybe that suited them just fine, though.

Franz was holding Nonomiya’s hand, and had lead them to an open field, before he suddenly stopped. “…We’re here.” he murmured.

Nonomiya looked up ahead, and noticed the tombstone. “A grave..?”

Franz smiled sadly, and leaned his head against Nonomiya’s shoulder. “Yes. His name was –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, whatta ending. No prizes for guessing whose grave that is, aha~ for those that stuck by, thanks for joining me on my first Furanono adventure. I'm actually pretty in love with how this turned out <3 I'll be re-reading this for when I'm craving more smug vamp bf and corp slave ;D 
> 
> Also, if you haven't let me know know yet, please do share if you'd be interested in reading a multi-chap fic focusing on Nonomiya and Franz's story. That too will be heckka self-indulgent, so I'll write it when I know I can sustain myself without it getting a lot of attention (I'm completely fine with that btw!). 
> 
> Thanks for reading <33 until next time, my lovelies.


End file.
